And They Danced
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Written in answer to a challenge - Reiko Kanazuki is good with curses, but could she have cursed herself by agreeing to a simple dance? Cuteness and fluff, mixed with angstand a bit of romance. Hunny x Reiko centric. Oneshot.


AND THEY DANCED  
An Ouran High School Host Club Ficlet

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: My answer to the "Dance" challenge for the "ouran_contest" LJ community. Angst with some fluff and cuteness. Hunny x Reiko centric. No spoilers, just fun. A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the story.

--

"One, two, three. One, two, three."

"Ah!"

"Ow!"

"My apologies, I --!"

"Try it again. One, two, three...."

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry. Perhaps we should take a break."

"Of course."

Reiko Kanazuki sighed. The dance instructor hired to teach her was becoming impatient. It was evident in her voice. Her partner, the one the young woman had been dancing with, was also fed up. And sore. She'd stepped on the young man's feet so many times, she was certain he had broken a toe.

Normally the young woman scoffed at such a thing as dancing. As a member of Ouran's Black Magic Club, she was into divining futures and casting spells. Her time was spent in shadow, meditating with sweet smelling incense and invoking curses. There was no need for the mundane of everyday life, let alone dance lessons.

Nor was there a spell to make her a world-class dancer overnight.

She would not tolerate this on a normal day. Not even for her parents. But he had asked her. He. Mitsukuni Haninozuka. A member of the Ouran Host Club. A young man that had somehow put a curse on her. By simple accident he had taken her heart. And she wished to have his in return.

The young witch had learned months ago that what she felt was really love. But she was uncertain with how to cope with the strange emotions he wrought within her. The ache of her heart when she wasn't with him. The unusual giddiness and energy that flowed through her when she visited him during the Host Club. Even the feeling of peace she felt when they ate lunch together was unusual.

She enjoyed his child-like manner, his always welcoming smile. There was an underlying strength to him, an energy that drew her ever closer. Their conversations were always pleasant and he even encouraged her to continue studying curses. She knew he wasn't completely pleased, but she wasn't completely comfortable in the light. It was a growing experience for them both.

Because of him, her darkness was nothing to be feared.

And because of him...she was taking dance lessons.

The Ouran Host Club Fall Formal Ball was fast approaching. Hunny, as his clients called him, had asked her to save a dance for him. Without thinking, Reiko agreed. It wasn't until she returned that evening that she realized what she'd done.

She tried every spell possible, but nothing worked. Not one. For a while, she was convinced that her dark gifts had forsaken her when she needed them most.

Then another Black Magic Club member, their esteemed president, Umehito Nekozawa, suggested dance lessons. Even called and made the first appointment himself. She had thought about cursing him for the trouble, but couldn't bring herself to do it. He was only trying to help, and she did appreciate it.

'Maybe a small hex wouldn't hurt,' she thought.

"Break's over, Miss Kanazuki."

"Okay, let's try this one last time. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Go!"

And they danced.

And danced.

And danced.

She got better as the lessons continued, but it was such a slow process. She wanted to curse herself more than the instructor. And by the time her teacher and her partner had taught her all they could, she was certain that Nekozawa was due a hex at the very least.

After the ball.

Reiko arrived in style, like all the other students. Her black and red gown was sleek, a gift from her mother for the occasion. Her dark hair had been left down, the long locks curled on the ends. She wore a simple flower in her hair: a red, silk rose.

As everyone else conversed and danced, she sat at a table near the back of the ball room. Sipping a glass of sparkling cider, she watched as the Host Club worked their magic. Particularly the activity of Hunny. The reason she had come at all.

Her heart jumped as she saw him, his childish smile lighting up the room. She was glad to be half engrossed in shadow, able to watch his every move. He moved around the ball room, from guest to guest as the band played. She knew he had seen her. Their eyes met briefly as he danced with one of his clients. He smiled at her, giving her a little wave before sweeping his current partner off her feet. She blushed, quickly chugging don the remainder of her drink.

People came and went around her but she remained focused on Hunny. He danced, having a good time. She was glad for every smile. Every laugh. It made her heart feel light and her body relaxed. And as the night moved along, she hoped she would be off the hook and wouldn't have to dance after all.

"Reiko!"

But he saved the last dance for her.

She was somewhat surprised when he approached her. Several of his usual guests pouted, unhappy that they had not been chosen. It amused her somewhat, while he was completely oblivious. His smile was wide, stretching from ear to ear. His stride had a certain bounce to it as he walked across the floor. And when he paused before her, his brown eyes expressed his excitement with a small hint of uncertainty.

Yet, unhesitating, he stretched out an arm, offering his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She took his hand, offering a small, shy smile as he led her to the center of the dance floor. No one said a word, the band beginning a new, slower tune. The melody filled the room as he gave a little bow. She answered with a small curtsey. He reached for her hand once again, the other gently touching her waist. He smiled up at her as the music not only filled the room, but both of them as well. She gave him a nod, taking that first step.

And they danced.

It was much easier than it had been in practice. They stared at each other, their attentions focused. He moved her around the dance floor with ease. Not once did she step on his toes. Not once did she misstep. Not once did she look away from the young man with her. The movements flowed like the music and for a moment, they were in their own world.

Then, the unexpected happened.

Hunny raised an arm, breaking his hold for the first time and forcing the young woman to do a twirl. He caught her and with a strength she never knew he had, found herself bent backward, nearly to the ground as he dipped her.

Reiko was clearly stunned, even as he kissed her cheek. But she recovered quickly as he lifted her, helping her to stand again. They stood for a moment, simply holding hands and staring at each other. The music had stopped, thunderous applause echoing in the ball room. Hunny's smile had grown, impossibly, as he lifted one hand to his mouth.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her knuckles. "That was the best dance of the night."

Reiko returned his smile. Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on the young man's forehead. He looked surprised as she pulled away. The first kiss she'd ever bestowed upon him. It meant the world to her that he had been a part of the experience.

"Thank you," she said to him.

"You'll come see me tomorrow, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Good. I'll have the devil's food cake and hot chocolate ready."

She nodded. "Okay."

There was a strange fluttering in her heart as she walked away. She sighed to herself, returning to her seat as he was once again surrounded by his usual clients and joined by his friend, Mori. The smile that pulled at her lips was unbidden as she caught his eye. The smile she saw was anything but child-like. A mature turn of the lips that was just for her.

The dance lesson had been very much worth the trouble. Another lesson would have to be set up right away. The Winter Formal was coming up, and she would need to learn a new dance. She hoped Nekozawa would accept a voodoo charm as a thank you for his assistance.

Once the hex wore off, of course.

~OWARI~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. The copyrights go to her as well as HAKUSENSHA, Inc., VIZ Media LLC (manga), FUNimation (anime) and their respective affiliates. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
